


An old 'buddy'

by Northwind_ashland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bi Dean Winchester, Bi-Curious Dean Winchester, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Comes Out, F/M, M/M, Out of the Closet Dean Winchester, Repressed Bisexual Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northwind_ashland/pseuds/Northwind_ashland
Summary: While working a case Sam and Dean run into an old friend of Dean. Except this guy and Dean seem to be very close, and maybe Dean needs to tell Sam something.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	An old 'buddy'

_The boys are in a bar and burger joint talking about a case._

"Honestly Sam I got no idea what it is," Dean shrugged while taking a bite of his burger.

"There's gotta be something that kills every three days," Sam replied.

"Yeah maybe like a serial killer."

"Come on, Dean. There are 4 bodies with organs missing. The police reports are calling it some kind of animal attack but there's nothing bigger than a raccoon around here."

"Yeah yeah whatever," Dean signals to the waiter, "check please."

"We should head to the morgue."

"Yeah, tomorrow. What time does it open?"

"7:30."

"Um, no hotshot that's too early."

"Dean we-"

"Blueberry pie," the waiter said coming back with the check and placing the pie in front of Dean.

The brothers looked at each other.

"I didn't order any pie..." Dean raised his eyebrows

"My boss said he knew you," the waiter shrugged.

"You're boss? Who's your boss?" Sam asked.

"That would be me," a man in a business casual jacket said as we walked towards the table.

"Marco Nealy, you son of a bitch," Dean smiled and stood up. Sam looked at his brother in confusion. He had no idea who this guy was. The waiter walked away.

"Dean Winchester, it's been a while," Marco laughed as he and Dean hugged.

"Too damn long. So this place is yours?" Dean kept one hand holding Marco's upper arm.

"Yup she's all mine."

"All we need is Gordon Ramsy to come visit and it'll be just like your wildest dreams."

_Wildest dreams?_ This was getting awkward for Sam. He coughed and stood up.

Dean let his arm drop and took a step back, "ah yes, Marco this is my brother Sam. Sam this is Marco."

"Good to meet you," Sam offered out his hand.

Marco took it and nodded, "right back at ya. Say aren't you some lawyer or something?"

"Uh no actually, I uh dropped out a while ago."

"Hey, no sweat man. I dropped out too, and look at me now. Got my own business."

"Yeah, Marco how'd you end up running a place like this?" Dean asked sitting back down.

"Man let me tell you," Marco pulled up another chair, "Joe get me and my friends here some beers."

_The three guys talk and laugh a ton. Sam can see why Dean likes this guy so much, he just has such a great, talkative personality. Dean finishes his slice of pie. The beers keep coming and they're in a great mood._

"Wait I gotta know, how did you guys meet?" Sam asked, "and when?"

"Ghost," Marco answered. The atmosphere died down, "some dead landlord was killing off people in my apartment building."

"Wait a sec, you know about ghosts? About our actual jobs?"

"I know the basics. I know there's stuff out there that goes bump in the night and that your family business is to hunt them down."

"Yeah the ghost went after him and when Marco witnessed it burn up," Dean shrugged, "I figured the truth was the best explanation."

"I'd believed anything he told me at that moment. He saved my life. He's my hero."

Dean rolled his eyes and smiled.

Sam laughed, "and you thought I was a lawyer so this was while I was at Stanford?"

"Yeah, solo hunt," Dean paused, "a couple of months before dad disappeared."

"I'm surprised you two recognized each other. That was years ago."

"Nah, I could never forget Dean's face," there was a soft smile on Marco's face as he looked at Dean. Sam followed Macro's look and Dean wouldn't meet either of their eyes. Sam tilted his head in confusion. His brother was acting strange and so was Marco.

The moment passed and Dean changed the subject. "Well I would tell you what happened to me- to us, but I figure you don't wanna look at that side of the curtain."

"Yeah, I'm good. I'll stick to my slightly less ignorant protection sigils."

"You still remember the sigils I taught you?"

"Hell yeah!"

Everyone laughed and the weight of the conversation lifted.

Marco chugged the final quarter of his current beer. "I still use that sigil wherever I go. Hell, there's one in here. Luckily I've only been caught once and that poor young bastard just looked at me funny for a sec then walked away."

_They continue talking and joking around for a while. Sam can't remember the last time he saw his brother this relaxed, this happy. But after a while Sam had to speak up, after all, they were still working._

"Yeah well, it was great meeting you Marco but-"

"Woah woah woah Sam where you going?" Dean asked.

Sam looked at his brother. Dean was genuinely confused.

"We're working Dean. Don't you think it's about time to head in?"

"No, what are you 12? It's not late."

Sam sighed, "fine, you stay. I'm going to do some research."

"Alright call me if you get anything."

"Yup."

~~~~

After an hour or so of research, Sam finds out what they're hunting. It's actually a wolf god that only feds in November and kills every 3 days. The good news is it can be killed by a silver blade to the heart, bad news was they only had two days to find the god before a body was dropped.

Sam calls Dean to give him an update. There's no answer. Sam waits a bit then calls again. After a couple of missed calls, Sam is concerned. _Did something happen at the bar?_ It's only a few minutes drive so he figures he could pop by for a visit.

When he walks into the bar he sees Dean's jacket, which held his phone, on the chair that he was sitting in before. There are two girls at the table and plenty of empty glasses. Then Sam hears it. Marco and Dean were on a small platform singing karaoke.

_Song: "You Give Love a Bad Name -Bon Jovi"_

_b: both sing - D: Dean sing - M: Marco sing_

b: "Shot through the heart and you're too late"

D: "Darling you gave love a bad name"

M: "bad name"

b: "I gave you my heart"

M: "and you played your games"

D: Darling you gave lo-ove, a bad name"

A guitar solo bursts out and both men start air playing.   
  


Sam was shocked. Sure Dean would sing in the car sometimes, but he never really tried. But on this stage, with a man he hasn't seen in years, Dean is giving everything. And he's really good. They keep singing and they pointed to the girls at their table that was cheering them on, but something wasn't exactly right. The way they were looking at each other while they were singing, it's like they would point to the girls as an afterthought. Dean was clearly having the time of his life and would be too drunk to help with research if Sam pulled him out now. Sam immediately slipped out the door and Dean never even knew he was there. He went back to the hotel to find a connection between the victims.

_Honk honk_

Sam sat up and flinched at the sunbeams on his face. He'd fallen asleep on his computer. One look at the clock told Sam that it was way too early for him to be awake and way too early for it to be this bright out. He looked around for Dean but didn't see him. He must've gone home with one of the chicks from the bar. Sam stretched his tight back and made his way to the bed and fell back asleep.

This time Sam woke up at a reasonable hour. He heard the shower running and assumed it was Dean. He yawned and got changed into his fed suit.

Dean got out of the bathroom in boxers and a white tank.

"Morning Sam," he grunted.

"Rough night? You didn't make it back."

"Yeah well, after you left some chicks came over, and heh you know."

"When you were busy, _getting busy_ , I found out what we're hunting."

"What?"

"A wolf god named Zeb from Zeb culture." _(I didn't wanna do research on a monster for this fic)_

"Will silver kill it?"

"As long as it goes through the heart."

"Good. Let's still go to the morgue in case the report missed something, then we can start interviewing the families."

Dean changed into his fed suit as Sam used the bathroom. They got in the car and Dean runs the ignition. Sam turned on the radio. It's the same Bon Jovi song from last night. Sam can't help the smile that instantly covers his face.

"Not right now Sammy," Dean said as he turned it off.

"I thought you said Bon Jovi rocked?"

"I said it rocked on occasion."

"So what was last night's occasion?" Sam asked boldly as he looked at his brother.

Dean clenched his teeth, "You saw that?"

"Yeah, when I found out what we're dealing with I went to get you. You're actually a really good singer. I've never seen you sing that passionately before."

"Passionately? No Sam I was drunk, okay," he glanced over at Sam, "and stop looking at me like that!"

They go to the morgue and the most recent body definitely looks like a werewolf attack. Except both the heart and the liver are missing. The lore says Zeb eats both so they're definitely dealing with the wolf god. They interview 2 spouses of the victims and find out they go to the same gym. They go to the other two victims' houses and confirm that the gym is the connection.

"Now all we gotta do is find out which 'George's gym' member is the next victim."

"Yeah, you wanna grab a bite?"

"Yeah, let's go to Marco's."

"We were just there yesterday."

"Ok, but he's a local he could help give us info."

"Alright fine."

_They order their food and Marco sits down with them_.

"So what can you tell us about 'George's gym?'" Sam asked.

"It's a great place, I'm a member," Marco answered.

"You have a gym membership?" Dean laughed.

"And what about it Dean, I gotta get this 6-pack somehow."

"You do not have a 6-pack."

"Anyways," Sam interrupts, "what can you tell us about the owner?"

"George Morgan. He's a typical gym bum. Super jacked but doesn't get too personal with anyone. You think he's some kind of monster?"

"Maybe we'll see. You happen to know where he lives?"

"Uh yeah, he lives in this small building right across from the gym."

_Marco gives the boys the address and they set off. The house is empty when they get there, so they break in and start poking around. Dean finds bloody clothes and Sam finds an artifact that the lore says belongs to Zeb_.

"Well George is definitely out wolf god," Dean said.

"Yeah," Sam replied.

Dean's phone rings and he answers it.

"Hello?"

"Yeah."

"Alright stay calm we're on our way."

He hung up.

"That was Marco, George is at the bar and isn't planning on leaving."

Sam nodded and the boys ran to the car.

When they burst through the door, George was backing Marco into a corner. Marco was holding a chair up between them, but his eyes were wide in fear.

"Hey!" Sam yelled pulling out his gun. He took a shot aimed at George's heart, but the creature reacted in time to get shot in the shoulder.

"Hunters," George growled. In the blink of an eye, George transformed into Zeb's true form. He has a wolf head, but a long muscular body that can walk on two or four legs. He crouches and lunges at the boys before either of them could take another shot.

Zeb swatted the gun out of Sam's hand. Dean took a shot but only got Zeb's arm.

"I'm a god you fools," Zeb knocked the gun out of Dean's hands. Then he picked Dean up and threw him across the room. Sam took out his silver knife and slashed at the monster's back. Zeb turned and caught Sam's wrist just as he was stabbing at Zeb's heart. Slowly Zeb rotated Sam's wrist until he was forced to drop the blade. Suddenly, splinters of wood are everywhere and Sam's wrist is released. Marco had slammed Zeb's back with a chair. This only pissed off the monster as it glared at Marco. He snarled and Marco slowly stepped back in fear. Zeb pulled his arm back for a deadly swipe then froze. Silver blood splattered as Dean stapped Zeb in the heart.

"Everyone good?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Dean grunted.

"Just slightly more traumatized now," Marco smiled weakly as did the brothers.

Marco stays behind and cleaned up the bar. Sam and Dean took Zeb's massive body to an inconspicuous location and burned it. When they returned to the bar Marco has finished cleaning and is bringing a new chair in.

"He's taken care of?" Marco asked

"Yeah," Sam nodded, "we burned the remains. Don't worry about the police or anything."

"Well let's get us some beers," Marco spread his arms wide.

They each have a couple and talk the whole time. However, the mood was much more somber than before because of Zeb. Sam knew Dean was never going to suggest leaving his friend, so he knew he would have to call it.

"It was great meeting you Marco," Sam said shaking his hand.

"Yeah you too Sam, thank you."

Dean and Marco hugged. When it ended, neither of them pulled away. They held each other's arms and stared into each other's eyes.

"You saved my life," Marco whispered, "again."

"Yeah well," Dean smiled, "just doing my job."

"Looks like I'll have to repay you again."

They both smiled and blushed. Then Dean seemed to remember Sam was still there. He looked down and clenched his eyes closed. Marco looked at Sam who was starring dumbfounded. Marco instantly understood the situation.

"Hey," he whispered gently putting his hand on Dean's cheek. Slowly Dean looked up into Marco's eyes and smiled. "You ever in the area again, you'll always get a free beer here."

A small laugh escaped Dean's lips. He reached his hand up around the other man's neck and kissed him.

Sam's eyes widened, _kissed him on the lips_. They pulled apart and Dean patted Marco's arm. He turned and quickly walked out of the bar without looking at Sam.

Sam watched his brother leave then turned back to Marco, his eyebrows furrowed.

Marco gave Sam a solemn smile, "Bye Sam." He turned and went to the back room of the bar. Leaving Sam standing there alone and confused. After a moment he left and found the car where Dean was already inside waiting.

"Alright let's blow this joint," Dean said starting up the car.

"Dean," Sam smiled.

"Shut up," Dean said.

"No Dean we-"

"I said shut up Sam!"

"We need to talk about this Dean."

Dean turned to look at Sam. "No Sam there's nothing to say alright, now shut your mouth."

Sam could tell Dean was mad, but also his eyes looked like he might've been crying. Sam shook his head and decided he'd give his brother some time.

They pull out on to the road to drive back to the bunker. Halfway through they stoped for gas and Sam decided Dean has calmed down enough. When Dean gets back in the car, Sam tries again.

"Dean?"

"What."

"You didn't go home with one of the girls from the bar did you?"

Dean rolls his eyes, but before he can respond Sam continues.

"That's why you guys recognized each other so fast and got along so well."

Dean pulled out of the gas station, "that's just his personality."

"You remembered so much about each other and the way you always kept an arm wrapped around him."

Dean shook his head and clenched his jaw.

"Dean?"

"What huh?" he glanced at Sam, "what do you want me to say?"

"Well, I don't know, anything you want to say to me?"

Dean sighed, "yeah we hooked up ok. And no, this wasn't the first time."

"Wait you mean first time with Maro or your first time with- with a guy."

Dean pause, head locked forward. "Both."

"Both?!"

"Yup."

Sam waited for Dean to say more, but he didn't.

"Dean, are you bisexual?"

"No! I mean," Dean sighed and finally looked over at his brother, "I guess yeah that term fits, but I don't know. I don't call it anything."

"Ok, it's fine to not like labels Dean. Lots of people at Stanford's GSA didn't like labels either."

"The what?"

"The Gender and Sexuality Alliance. I went every week with Jess, she was Pansexual."

"Ok."

"You know I still love you, Dean."

"Yup."

"No matter what I'll always be your brother."

"Mmmhmm."

"And if you ever wanna talk or-"

"Ok, Sam stop, you're- I don't know just stop."

"Am I making it weird?"

"Yes ok. You are. Now can we stop?"

"Well, I have one more question if that's ok."

Dean sighed which Sam took as his answer.

"When did you know?"

Dean glanced over at Sam. "Honestly man, I knew when we were kids. I mean I first kissed a guy around the same time I first kissed a girl."

"Really? How come I've never noticed you sleeping with a guy?"

Dean shrugged, "you just assumed all my hookups were chicks and I don't know, I just never corrected you."

"Why not?"

"Because I knew you make a big deal of it just like you're doing right now."

Sam paused, reflecting on the conversation. "Well, you don't have to hide it anymore."

"It's not like I've been hiding it I mean I not ashamed!"

"I know I know, I'm saying next time we're on a case and you kiss a guy, I'll treat it the same way I'd treat it if you were kissing a girl."

A small smile appeared briefly on Dean's face, "you mean bitching about how you had to do all the research?"

Sam smiled, "well now that you mentioned it."

"Hey, I'm not gonna slow down just because you don't have game."

"What are you talking about! I've got plenty of game, jerk."

"Bitch."


End file.
